Change of Heart
by Protect My Lonely Heart
Summary: Ziva's mother, Jenny, is getting married and wants Ziva to come live with her new family in the States. Will Ziva fit in with her step-siblings or will the change tear this family apart? Team as family fic.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note!**  
><strong>Hello, everyone! I've been reading stories off FanFiction for years, and have just worked up the nerve to write one of my own. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's just a prologue. I will work hard to make the following chapters longer. Every single time I write a story, I make a list of the characters first, so I'm going to give you that to clear up any confusion. I changed the relations of some of the characters, so don't get people mixed up!<strong>

_**I want to think Beautiful Allusions for inspiring this story. Her FanFics are incredible and you should really read them.**_

**Characters:**

**Jethro&Jenny Gibbs** (Jenny is the step-mother to Jethro's children)

Caitlin Elizabeth Gibbs- 17  
>(twins)<br>Anthony James Gibbs- 17

Timothy Michael Gibbs- 14

Abigail Miranda Gibbs- 6

**Eli&Hannah David  
><strong>

Ari Elijah David- 19 (mother=Hannah)

Ziva Kefira David- 16 (mother=Jenny)

Talia Hannah David- 8 (mother= Hannah)

**Warning: There will be language and violence in this story. I don't know if there will be smut, I'll get to that later.**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, NCIS is not mine...yet. However, I do own an 11 month old puppy, a half-finished slushie, and a sparkly bouncy ball.

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Jethro, I want to bring here her."<em>

* * *

><p>A tan girl with long brown hair and almond eyes stepped off the plane, glancing around quickly to take in her surroundings.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Why? Not that I have a problem with it, but what changed your mind?"<em>

* * *

><p>The girl snatched a small leather suitcase from amid the baggage, her gaze still restless and uneasy.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I got some news...concerning her half-siblings, Ari and Talia."<em>

* * *

><p>A hand landed on the girl's shoulder. She spun around and grabbed the man's arm, ready to twist it around and teach him a lesson.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Jen, you're crying! Is this about that secure phone call earlier? What happened?"<em>

* * *

><p>Instead of seeing a horny teenager, she came face to face with a man she'd seen only in photographs.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe I was so stupid, Jethro! I should have brought her to America with me, but she begged to stay in Tel Aviv. Said she got along great with her half-siblings."<em>

* * *

><p>The man gently pulled his arm free from her grasp. The girl's cheeks flushed and she looked down in embarrassment.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So what changed? Is she okay?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm Gibbs."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hannah, Ari and Talia's mother, has apparently been trying to contact me for years. Eli prevented it. She was trying to tell me that Eli was training Ari and my daughter to be...to be Mossad operatives. Assassins, Jethro! My little girl was learning how to kill people! Ari got his first assignment last week. He was close to his sisters and Eli saw that as a weakness, the bastard. Ari was ordered to kill them! He got little Tali, his own baby sister for God's sake, with two rounds to the head. Another six inches to the left and my girl would have joined her."<em>

* * *

><p>"Ziva."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Well, I hope you liked it! Let me know if the formatting was too weird or you didn't understand it. I was going for having the italics be a conversations between Jenny and Jethro about bringing Ziva to the states, and the non-italics the scene where Ziva actually arrives. Don't worry if it was confusing, I just did that for this chapter. I'm not a review whore, but I really would love some feedback and criticism! Thank you for reading :D

~~Lissa~~


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but I will have one out soon. I wanted to say thank you, first of all, for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favs. It totally made my day to come home to thirteen new emails from FanFiction 3 I wanted to ask you guys a question. As some of you have found out, I always reply to reviewers to say thanks. Would yall like for me to send a sneak peek of the next chapter to those who review, or just wait until I publish the whole thing?

P.S. Does anyone know what the difference is between "hits" and "visitors?"


	3. All the Right Moves

**Hello, my lovelies! Sorry I didn't update sooner...life happens. I'm taking honors and AP classes, am in 4 clubs, and just had my SAT on Saturday. And my face is breaking out from all the stress -_- **

**Anywaaaaaay, here's Chapter 1: All the Right Moves**

**P.S. I changed Abby's age from 9 to 6.**

**Disclaimer: I own a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, The Notebook, and a schoolgirl crush on a senior named Cameron. NCIS is on my Christmas list.**

* * *

><p>Tony paced restlessly in front of the couch. Abby watched him, her black ponytails swinging back and forth. Caitlin appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "They aren't here yet?" Tim shook his head.<p>

"I don't have time for this! Pamela is waiting for me at the theater!" Tony ran a hand through his hair and sat down in an armchair heavily. Kate glared at her twin. "Shut up, Tony. I can't believe you're being so rude."

Tim snorted. "I can." Kate smirked as Tony pointedly ignored them both and began drumming his fingers on the wooden side table. Kate perched herself on the arm of his chair and gently laid her hand over his. "Stop. You've got nothing to worry about."

Timothy looked at them both quizzically. "Why is she even coming here? This house is crowded enough as it is." Tony and Kate shared a knowing look. Only the two eldest Gibbs children were aware of the real reason behind Ziva's sudden arrival.

"Jenny misses her daughter and wants her to come live with us for a while." Tony recited the answer he'd been instructed to tell Tim and Abby. Kate shifted uncomfortably. Neither liked lying to their younger siblings, but they both knew they couldn't tell them the truth; that Ziva's older brother was a psychotic murderer and had tried to kill her.

At that moment, a car door slammed shut outside. Tony resumed his fidgeting, eyes glued to the front door. Kate rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Abby on the couch. The door creaked open slowly and all eyes turned to watch their father enter the room, followed by a striking young woman.

The Israeli walked into the house warily, her gaze uneasy in the unfamiliar territory. Looking around the room, her eyes narrowed. "Where is my mother?" Gibbs turned to shut the door behind them. "She couldn't get off work, but she'll be home later tonight." Ziva nodded, obviously not pleased with the answer. Jethro nodded to his children, silently ordering them to introduce themselves.

Tony approached her first. "Hey, I'm Anthony, but you can, uh...call me Tony." He ran a hand through his hair nervously and moved aside so Kate could say hello. "Ignore my twin, he's a bit of a loser." At this, the corner of Ziva's mouth turned slightly upwards. "I'm Caitlin; Kate. We'll be sharing a room, so I'll show you around in a little while."

Tim was up next. He slowly walked up to the tan girl, more than a little intimidated by her. "I'm Tim...it's um, nice to have you here." The boy scampered away to stand by Kate. Abby turned back to look at her father, who nodded encouragingly. The small girl made quick motions with her hands, smiling broadly up at Ziva. When Ziva simply stared back, utterly confused, Abby frowned and made more frantic motions.

"What is wrong with her?" At Ziva's question, Tony's eyebrows knitted together and he stepped forward to wrap his arm around his baby sister's shoulders. "She's deaf." He glared at Ziva while her eyes widened in shock. Tony knelt down in front of his sister and explained in sign language that Ziva couldn't understand her yet. After another quick exchange, Tony stood up and faced Ziva. "She wants me to tell you that it's okay that you can't talk to her." The little black-haired girl tugged on Tony's sleeve and stamped her foot. Tony sighed. "She also says that you are very pretty."

The Israeli smiled. "Toda, Abby. Thank you. I will try my hardest to learn your language." Tony translated this to Abby who smiled with glee and clapped her hands.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Jenny Shepard threw open the heavy oak door and stepped into the living room. Abby ran across the room and threw herself into her step-mother's arms. Jenny laughed and twirled the girl around before setting her back on her feet. Turning to Ziva, the woman smiled broadly and gathered her daughter into her arms. The Israeli returned the embrace, secretly thrilled to see her mother after so many years.

Jenny pulled away so she could look at her. "Oh, yaziri! You've grown so much!" Ziva smiled at her mother's endearment. "I've missed you too, Ima."

Tony sighed impatiently and Kate glared at him. "Not that this isn't absolutely touching and all, but I really do have to go." The teenager grabbed his car keys and shot out the door. Ziva looked confused. "Sorry about that, Ziva. He's a real jackass," Kate told the girl.

"Kate..." Gibbs growled, annoyed at her cursing. "Oh, boys will be boys." Jenny said as she released Ziva. The red-head stepped closer to Jethro, who was still giving his oldest daughter the evil eye, and laid a hand on his arm. Tim scratched his head awkwardly. "I, uh...think I'm gonna go play my new World of Warcraft game..." The young boy darted up the stairs with Abby in tow.

Kate turned toward Ziva. "You ready for that tour?" Ziva nodded and picked up her bag. "Is that all your luggage?" Kate pointed at the single leather suitcase.

"Yes, I do not have many personal belongings."

Kate's eyebrows furrowed minutely before the led the girl up the stairs. Reaching the top, she pointed at the two doors on the left. "Those are Tim and Tony's rooms. The room on the right is Abby's. Next is their bathroom. My room -and your's now too- is at the end of the hall. We have our own bathroom. That staircase leads to dad and Jenny's bedroom on the third floor." Kate walked down the hall and threw open her bedroom door. "Ta-da!"

Ziva's eyes widened. The room was huge! Directly in front of her were glass french doors leading to a beautiful balcony overlooking a small pond. A lone swan could be seen in the distance, swimming gracefully in a seemingly meaningless pattern. On either side of the balcony doors, queen sized, four-poster beds sat. One of them was covered in a pretty green and blue polka dotted comforter while the other had a simple white down comforter. An array of easels and canvases were scattered in the corner. Most were blank, but a few had the beginnings of various scenes and people. Half hidden under a white sheet, the canvas in the far back looked to be a finished portrait of Kate's twin. A paint-splattered dresser held photographs of Kate and her siblings. In one of them, two small children sat on the lap of a beautiful red-haired woman. The woman's head was thrown back in laughter while the toddlers gazed up at her adoringly. On what was presumably Ziva's side, a simple wooden desk sat under a large window. The walls were painted a soft sea-foam green, and the room had an overall calming effect. Kate pointed to two doors beside the desk. "That's our bathroom and closet. I've cleaned out some of my old junk so you'll have room."

Ziva said nothing, but continued to stare around the room, mouth slightly agape. Kate frowned. "Do you...like it?" Ziva jumped and whirled around. "I _love_ it! It is so huge and open and..." She trailed off, a big grin on her face. "If you do not mind me asking, how did you get the biggest room?"

Kate laughed. "There are advantages to being the oldest."

Ziva's forehead crinkled. "I thought you and Tony were twins?"

She nodded. "We are, but I was born first, so technically I'm the oldest. And I don't let him forget it! Anyway, do you need help unpacking?" Ziva shook her head. "I can manage on my own, thank you though."

"Alright, well it's my night to help cook, so I've gotta get going. Let me know if you need anything." Kate exited the room and walked downstairs to help her step-mother with dinner.

* * *

><p>Near the end of dinner, Jenny and Gibbs had been called back into NCIS for an emergency. Tim and Abby had scampered off upstairs to play on the computer, leaving Kate and Ziva to clean up. They were washing dishes when the front door slammed shut and angry footsteps pounded into the house. Tony stomped into the kitchen and flung his car keys on the counter. Seeing the two girls, he scowled. "Is there anything left from dinner?"<p>

Kate slowly put down the dish she was drying and turned to look at her brother. "I thought you were getting dinner with Sheila after the movie. Or was it Danielle? Natalie?" Kate tapped in chin in fake contemplation. Tony scowled. "It was Pamela and you fucking know it! Now answer my question, dammit!"

His twin narrowed her eyes. "I don't give a crap if your date dumped you Tony, and don't take it out on me!"

Ziva looked between the two siblings. "From what I have heard, that tends to happen quite often. Girls do not particularly like...hm, what do you call it? A player?" Tony whirled around and glared at her. "Shut up and stay out of it! Nobody even wants you here anyway! What the hell would you know about what girls like, you don't even act like a girl! I bet you've never had sex, much less a fucking boyfriend!"

Shaking with rage, Ziva strode up to him. "Mamzar!" She growled as she pushed Tony against the wall, her hands fisted in his blue t-shirt.

"What the hell, you crazy bi-" Before Tony could finish his sentence, a slap resounded in the kitchen. Ziva's hot breath tickled his ear as she leaned towards him. "You know nothing about me so, Fuck. Off." The Israeli whipped around, her long brown hair fanning out behind her, and stalked up the staircase.

Kate smirked, their previous fight forgotten. "You okay?" Tony rubbed his reddening cheek and grumbled. "Fine." Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "You know you deserved that, right?"

Tony nodded uncomfortably. "Damn, I'm an asshole. Should I...?" He waved vaguely towards the stairs.

"Go after her? Hell yes, Tony."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hmmm, I changed the scene I gave y'all a little bit so it would fit better...sorry! I hope you like it, and please review so I know what was good and what I need to work on :) If there's any mistakes, it's all my fault since I don't have a beta. Let me know if you have any questions or if anything is confusing. Thanks for reading!**

**Translations (I got these off Google, so I apologize if they are not accurate):**

**Yaziri: My dear one**

**Ima: Mother**

**Mamzar: Bastard**

**I know Ziva's out of character, but this isn't hardcore, bad-ass, adult Ziva. This is hardcore, bad-ass, teenage Ziva. Big difference. And I know Tony was a total bastard, but he's just a teenage guy and he typically speaks before he thinks, so...yeah. (But we all love him anyway!)**

**~~Lissa~~**


	4. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Chapter 2: What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews! It makes me very happy when I see a new email from Fanfiction :D **

**A shout-out to cheether for inspiring this chapter!**

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 2.**

**(^tehe, it rhymes!)**

**Disclaimer: I own a striped cardigan, a box full of sharpie pens, and a (fake) Japanese folding fan. NCIS is not currently in my possession :'(**

* * *

><p><em>Shaking with rage, Ziva strode up to him. "Mamzar!" She growled as she pushed Tony against the wall, her hands fisted in his blue t-shirt."What the hell, you crazy bi-" Before Tony could finish his sentence, a slap resounded in the kitchen. Ziva's hot breath tickled his ear as she leaned towards him. "You know nothing about me so, Fuck. Off." The Israeli whipped around, her long brown hair fanning out behind her, and stalked up the staircase.<em>

_ Kate smirked, their previous fight forgotten. "You okay?" Tony rubbed his reddening cheek and grumbled. "Fine." Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "You know you deserved that, right?"_

_ Tony nodded uncomfortably. "Damn, I'm an asshole. Should I...?" He waved vaguely towards the stairs._

_ "Go after her? Hell yes, Tony."_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN _italics_ are Gibbs' thoughts)**

Jethro pulled into his driveway and put the car in park. It looked like Tony had just gotten home, and was currently closing his car door. The teenager stomped up the sidewalk and into the house. Jethro sighed. _Great. Another date gone wrong, probably. When is that kid gonna learn? _

He stepped out of his government-issued Dodge Charger and started walking towards the house. Reaching the door, he paused. Jethro could hear the sounds of an argument from within his home. Thinking Tony and Kate had gotten into another stupid fight, he threw open the door, ready to head-slap some sense into his oldest children. After only a few steps, Gibbs realized that what was happening was not what he'd expected.

"...don't even act like a girl! I bet you've never had sex, much less a fucking boyfriend!" Jethro's oldest son was standing in the kitchen, screaming like crazy at a pissed-off Ziva. _What the h-_

"Mamzar!" Ziva shoved Tony up against the wall of the kitchen and leaned in close to him. Jethro's well trained ears could just barely make out the Israeli's next words.

"You know nothing about me so, Fuck. Off." The girl's hand connected with Tony's face before she spun around and headed up the staircase.

Kate cast a worried glance at the disappearing girl before turning to her twin, smirking. "You okay?"

Jethro shook his head, disgusted at his son's actions. Tony rubbed his cheek. "Fine."

His twin looked at him. "You know you deserved that, right?" _Damn right, he did. _Tony nodded. _At least he knows it. _"Damn, I'm an asshole. Should I...?"

"Go after her? Hell yes, Tony."

Gibbs chose this moment to step in. His kids blanched at his sudden appearance.

"H-how long have you been standing there, Dad?" Jethro slapped the back of his son's head. "Long enough."

Tony paled. "I, uh, was just going to go after her..."

Jethro shook his head. "Not yet. Kate, go upstairs and check on your brother and sister. I'm going to have a little talk with Tony."

Kate shot her twin a sympathetic glance before obeying their father. Jethro pointed to the couch. Tony gulped before sitting down in front of his father.

"Just what was all that about?" Jethro glared at his son.

"Well, uh...my date with Pamela...didn't go as expected...and, uh...I guess I took it out on Kate and Ziva. It won't happen again, Dad, I swear." Tony stuttered and stumbled over his words, intimidated by his father's stare.

Gibbs raised any eyebrow. "First of all, exactly how was the date with Pamela _supposed_ to go?"

Tony grimaced. "Um, just to the movies and dinner and such..." Gibbs gave him his don't-lie-to-me look and Tony lowered his gaze to the floor. "Her parents are out of town, and we were gonna go back to her house..." He had trailed off and was mumbling by the end, his face a bright shade of red.

Gibbs sighed inwardly. _Of course. _"So, that's where that comment to Ziva came from?"

The brown haired boy nodded sheepishly. "Dad, I'm really sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize to _me_, Anthony."

* * *

><p>Tony trudged up the stairs and down the long hall. Raising his fist, he hesitantly knocked on the door to Ziva and Kate's room. Silence. He turned the knob slowly and pushed it open. Ziva was curled up in an armchair on the balcony. Her gaze was resting on the pond, but her mind was a million miles away.<p>

"Ziva? Hey, I'm...really sorry about what I said back there." Thinking he was lucky she hadn't gone ape-shit on him at the sound of his voice, he continued. "That was way out of lin-"

She interrupted him. "Did your father put you down to this?"

Tony looked confused for a moment before correcting her. "Put me _up_ to this. And...sorta, I guess. But I really mean it. I was pissed about my date, and took it out on you and my sister. I'm sorry, Ziva."

Ziva looked at him, her expression blank. "And why should I forgive you?"

Tony blinked. "Well, uh...we're going to be living together, and it's not going to be any fun if we hate each other."

"You hate me? I do not hate you."

"What? No, I don't hate you, but I figured you would hate me after what I said..."

Ziva shook her head. "I lost my temper as well. It was not what you said that upset me."

"Then what was it?"

Ziva averted her eyes. "I do not wish to talk about it. We shall simply forget the whole thing happened, yes?"

Tony looked uncertain for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well, there's Chapter 2! Tony's really close to his dad, so that's why it was awkward, but not impossible, for him to admit to his sex life (however vaguely).**

**Sorry if it's not the greatest, I'm a little off today (even though it was Pajama Day at school!). My ex-best friend, who I thought hated me, started a random conversation about an anime with me today in 4th period and I was totally confused. It was uber weird...**

**Also, it was 1 year ago today that me and said ex-best friend had our..."falling out." :/**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**P.S. What on earth could Ziva be hiding? O.o**


End file.
